Li Qiye/Items
Creations A creation is something that grant an improvement, normally becoming part of oneself and can’t be forcefully seized by others. 'Worldly Prime Liquid' * Li Qiye found it in the World Temple on the World Tree. * It granted Li Qiye a primordial body instead of his previous mortal fate and mortal physique. This body is more precious than a saint fate, a saint physique and a saint life wheel. 'Ancient Void Rune' * Li Qiye found it in the Void Gate. * It is engraved into Li Qiye’s Pillar of Life. 'The Three Maelstroms' * The Silver Maelstrom was found by Li Qiye in the Ancestral Realm. * The Golden Maelstrom was found by Li Qiye in the Drystone Courtyard. * 'Heavenly Dao Primal Chapter' * Li Qiye found it in the Primal Ground's Blood Pool. * It is engraved into Li Qiye’s Cauldron of Life. 'Dao Sword ' * Li Qiye found it in the Primal Ground's Blood Pool. * It is formed by universal laws stored into Li Qiye’s body. Currently Owned 'Serpent Punishing Stick' * Li Qiye created the Serpent Punishing Stick from the Ghost Forest's wood at the start of the Emperors Era. * He first used it to discipline teen Min Ren and his followers. After concluding their training, Li Qiye left the Serpent Punishing Stick in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. * Millions of years later, Li Qiye regained the Serpent Punishing Stick. * He used it to beat Xu Hui. * It can only affect cultivator below Royal Noble. 'Crescent Moon Blades' * The Crescent Moon Blades were a Mortal Grade weapons, given to him by the Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a part of bargain, before his visit to the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Li Qiye used them to train the Invisible Dual Blades technique. * Li Qiye used the Crescent Moon Blades to kill Du Yuanguang and Xu Hui. 'Yin Yang Sea of Blood' * Li Qiye gets the Yin Yang Sea of Blood from the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Saint Cavern. 'Physique Scripture' * Li Qiye obtained the Physique Scripture during the Desolate Era and used it ever since. * After he regained his original body, Li Qiye restored his memories about the Scripture. 'Min Ren's Dual Blades' * Li Qiye chose them as his weapon from the Weapon Armory. 'Evil Typha Seed' * Li Qiye found it in the Evil Infested Ridge. * Years later he fused the Seed with the Bloodsoul Worm. 'Myriad Heavenly Cauldron' * The Myriad Heavenly Cauldron is a heavenly cauldron that Dark Crow and Alchemy God nurtured with an unimaginable amount of resources until it escaped. * Dark Crow searched for it for millions of years, but failed. * Only in the Current Era, during his trip to the Evil Infested Ridge, did he managed to regain it. 'Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror' * During his trip to the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground Li Qiye used three Corpse Treasures and information about where Chu Yuntian's burial is located to get the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror from Princess Zhong Zhou. * Li Qiye used the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror to steal the Imperial Violet Hammer and Black Tortoise Rod. 'Immortal Writs' * The Gu Clan gave three Immortal Writs to Li Qiye in exchange for the Early People's Nine Languages. * Li Qiye used one to reach the Void Gate. * Li Qiye gave one to Tie Yi. 'Tetra-War Bronze Chariot' * This Chariot was Dark Crow's carriage for millions of years. * At the start of the Emperors Era he gifted it to Min Ren's foster daughter. * He regained the Chariot in the Current Era from Qingxuan Yuanhe. 'Myriad Star Egg' * Li Qiye found it in the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground. Myriad Star Water Li Qiye found entire pond of the Myriad Star Water in the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground. He used the Immortal Writ to take away some of it and later acquired a bottle from the War God Temple to store the Myriad Star Water. 'Ghost's Origin Ancestral Key' * Li Qiye obtained it from an auction in the Hundred Cities. * It controls the ninety-nine Primal Ghost-Cannons. 'Terra Root' * Li Qiye found it in the Tiger Emperor Citadel. * It can control the worldly essence from the earth Veins. 'Elusive Heavenly Vase' * A gift from . 'Heaven Sealing Pentagate' * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. 'Mysterious Little Wooden Coffin' * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. 'Declivity-Mountain Bell' * Li Qiye stole it from Titanic Crescent Saint Child. 'Death Scripture' * Li Qiye found it in the Prime Ominous Grave's Secret Realm. 'Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion' * Li Qiye found it in the Prime Ominous Grave's Wood Realm. 'Little Wooden Horse' * Li Qiye get it at the Golem Square Auction as exchange for his "600 years" Longevity Fruit. 'Alchemy Fowl' * Li Qiye bought it at the Golem Square Auction. 'Bloodsoul Worm' * Li Qiye took it out from Alchemy Fowl's stomatch. He used the Lamp to supress it and then fused it with the Evil Typha Seed. 'Yellow Silk Cloth' * Li Qiye found it in a old urn at the Heavenly Peak Divine School. * It is possesed by a girl from a remote era. 'World Seal' * It is Li Qiye's True Fate Treasure, created from the Stone At The Peak of the Divine Dragon Mountain in the Prime Ominous Grave's Metal Realm. Bluesky Water * Acquired in the Dry Stone Courtyard after a trade with the "Stone Duck." The rock left behind by Immortal Emperor Wan Shi for the Bluesky Water. * Used with the Timesource Vine’s Seed in order to create a bridge to the "origin" , source and meeting of the three great veins in the Stone Medicine World. The Alchemy Vein, the Beast Vein, and the Stone Vein respectively. 'Pinnacle Lifewater' Li Qiye obtained a bottle of the Pinnacle Lifewater from the Myriad Star Egg in exchange for Machine World Overlord's "Pocket Watch". 'Myriad Age Tree' Li Qiye obtained it in the Machine World and transplanted it into the alchemy field inside of one of his Fate Palaces. 'Medicines' * Immortal Injury Peony: It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * Reincarnation Heavenly Soulvine: It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * Soldier Tree: It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * Silkworm Dragon Soulgrass: It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * Ancestor Ginseng: It is one of the many Immortal Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. * Yang Vine: It is a Medicine that Li Qiye obtained in the Heavenhoof Ravine. * "800 years" Longevity Fruit: It is one of the many King Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. Previously Owned 'Cleansing Incense Ancient Orders' They were given to him by . Later, Li Qiye gave them to different people. * Third Order: Millions of years later, Third Order was given to him by San Gui Ye, to help him join the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After Li Qiye joined the Sect, he returned Third Order to the Sect. 'Imperial Violet Hammer' * Li Qiye stole it from Azure Mysterious Heavenly Prince and used it to kill him. Before leaving for the Sacred Nether World Li Qiye gave it to Li Shuangyan. 'Black Tortoise Rod' * Li Qiye stole it from Zu Huangwu and used it to kill him. Before leaving for the Sacred Nether World Li Qiye gave it to Chen Baojiao. 'Immortal Blood Spear' * Millions of years ago this spear was Dark Crow's weapon. * Eventually he gave it to Black Dragon King and it was transformed into the Black Dragon Spear. * In the Current Era the spear is Zi Cuining's possession. Li Qiye revealed its history and abilities to her, and decided to not take it back. Nine Words True Bow * It is a Life Treasure created by Li Qiye from the Pristine Worldly Metal. * He gave it to Jian Wushuang after she became his servant. Fragmented Realm Spatial Disk * Young King Nantian used it to trap the Tetra-War Bronze Chariot in his attempt to steal it and kill Li Qiye. However, it was he who was killed and the Fragmented Realm Spatial Disk was obtained by Li Qiye. * Li Qiye gave it to Little Autumn. 'Wan Shi's Rock' * This rock was auctioned at the Golem Square Auction. Li Qiye used five petals of the Immortal Injury Peony to get it. * Li Qiye exchanged it for a bottle of Bluesky Water. 'Seed from the Timesource Vine' * Li Qiye took it out from Alchemy Fowl's stomatch. * Li Qiye used it to reach the pond in the Drystone Courtyard. 'Five Immortal Phoenix Ginseng's five roots' Five Immortal Phoenix Ginseng gave five of its oldest roots to Li Qiye under a threat of being killed: # Li Qiye gifted one to Lan Yunzhu. # # # Li Qiye used one to support himself and Immortal Medicines during his travel in the Drystone Courtyard. # Li Qiye gave the last root to Immortal Medicines and Alchemy Fowl as a reward for their help in saving the Myriad Age Tree. 'Miscellaneous Items' * Ancient Pine Demon Monarch's Present: Ancient Pine Demon Monarch presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift. Li Qiye accepted the gift, but then gave it to Shi Hao. * Vermillion Bird Heavenly Cauldron: Golem Square Ancestor presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift to the Golem Square. Li Qiye accepted the gift and then gave Cauldron to Bai Weng as a reward for his meritorious service. * "600 years" Longevity Fruit: It was one of the many King Medicines that Li Qiye obtained in the Lost Garden of Immortals. He gave the Longevity Fruit to the Golem Square to exchange it for treasures in the auction. He exchanged it for the Little Wooden Horse. * Hundred-Grass Heavenly Cauldron: Li Qiye bought it at the Golem Square Auction specially for Shi Hao.